1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an engine that runs on water and gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices like carburetors, injectors, and turbo wheels have been pushed to their limits to try to solve the problems that exist in ignorance of a simple time factor. A chemical process has a hitch hiker called "time" that is needed to complete the change for the burning or an explosion. This truth is a wall that separates a complete change in engines to use all the energy without pollution and loss of efficiency.
Using engines with the modern fast cycle which can be installed in the intake manifold or adjoining it, reduces the needed time to complete the combustion of all the gas and air mixture to a vapor state, similar to domestic propane in home use to 15-30 sec.
The reason to distinguish domestic use is the time needed to complete burning or exploding the gas mixture in an engine with a carburetor, has failed for propane engines. The cold air is added to the gas without the time needed for mating. Air by itself will not burn. In experimental tryouts, it was found that more time was needed and vital for completion of usage.
Radial engines have no time exemption to having the little hitch hiker "time" in the process of complete burning of fuel, therefore it will also have its preliminary time consideration.
Liquid propane is bought and kept in tanks outdoors, never filled completely, reason was that when used only, propane vapor comes into the utilities for the home, with an efficiency of 99%.
The ultimate difference is the time that is allotted to burn the fuel. There are several events that take place-in burning or exploding. When using the fast cycle, time is added to the fuel by making it a dry gas before it enters the combustion cylinder.
There is no heat in the engine and one could hold a bare hand on the muffler, simulating an auto hook-up. The present invention will run with no carburetor, just a control valve for the air and dry gas mixture.
Numerous innovations for engines have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.